


Fertility Day

by TheSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Choking, Cody being soft, Commander Cody is my husband, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Filthy, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Its trash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consent is explicitly given though, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: You’re on a mission and are captured. Obi-Wan negotiated your return but on one condition.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Fertility Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I am trash. Please enjoy and lemme know what you think!

You were kriffed. Well and truly, kriffed. 

You were on a mission with your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and their clone leaders, Rex and Cody when you’d been captured. Your best friend, Ahsoka Tano, was supposed to be with you too, but she had disobeyed a direct order from Master Yoda and was on library duty for two more weeks. There was intel that there was an illegal trading and slave compound on Naboo and your job was to sneak inside and take it down. 

Unfortunately they found you before you found them. Now you were standing in a throne room, void of blasters, lightsabers, with Rex and Cody stripped to their blacks, wrists in binders. Anakin was on your right, Cody behind you, Rex on your left, and Obi-Wan just a few steps in front of you, boxing you in.

“What’s your plan, Chihdo?” Obi-Wan asked, voice like warm honey. You could still feel the nerves rolling off of him though, but he was concerned for the safety of the group. “You know that if you kill us the Council will have you arrested.”

Chihdo’s shrill cackle rang through the room, making his subjects that were present laugh as well. The sound made a shiver run down your spine, one you couldn’t suppress.

“It’s going to be okay, little one.” Anakin told you, the three of them were so close they surely felt you shaking. 

“I know I’m supposed to be at peace with dying, Master Skywalker, but I just don’t think I am yet.” You told him honestly. 

“It’s not uncommon, Padawan.” He assured you, bumping his shoulder with yours. Rex and Cody pressed closer with your admission and you could feel the heat from their bodies as they did. You could feel how protective they were of you, even though you were of age, you were still a padawan. 

“Much to learn, you still have.” Master Yoda told you when you asked to take the trials. 

Obi-Wan was continuing his conversation with the Rodian, but it was in Rodian so you didn’t understand any of it. The conversation finally ended and Obi-Wan took a small bow and turned back to your group. 

“He said he does not care if the Council arrests him because he is under the protection of the Sepratists.” Obi-Wan explained. “I’m doing my best to negotiate our return but it’s proving difficult.”

“Obi-Wan!” Bellowed the Rodian. Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly before turning around and giving Chihdo his full attention. You couldn’t see much, just Obi-Wan nodding occasionally. Eventually his hand came up to his chin, scratching lightly. 

“This is crass. Even for you, Chihdo.” Obi-Wan told him, tone sharp. 

The Rodian cackled before speaking something else in a low, threatening tone. You felt Anakin tense and wondered what he knew, but Obi-Wan turned with a grim look on his face and your stomach dropped. 

“What’s the matter, Master?” You asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Apparently today is a celebration of Fertility in Rodian culture.”

“Rodian’s have a fertility day?” You asked. 

“What does that mean, sir?” Cody asked. 

“It means that couples have been attempting to procreate during the the course of this week.” Obi-Wan told him and you got the sneaking suspicion he was trying to stall. 

“Excuse me sir, what does that have to do with us?” Rex added, confusion coloring the handsome face he shared with Cody. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose again, closing his eyes. When he finally opened them again, he was staring directly at you. 

“Apparently in Rodian culture, it is common to to participate in....” he searched for the right word, “acts of debauchery before couples settle down to prepare for the upcoming births of children.”

“I’m still confused. What does this have to do with us?” You asked. 

“The final ceremony was meant to be today. We interrupted it when we showed up.” Obi-Wan said in lieu of an actual explanation. 

“They mean for us to be the final ceremony.” Anakin guessed and you assumed by the slump of your Master’s shoulders that he was correct. 

“We have two options.” He told the group. “We can be the final ceremony and walk free, or they will kill Cody, Anakin, Rex, and myself.”

“What about me?” You squeaked, realization dawning on you. 

“If we decline, you will still have to participate, only you will be participating with Rodian men.” He informed you and your stomach turned. 

“What’s the final ceremony?” You asked, hands shaking in the binders. Obi-Wan sighed heavily before touching fingers to your temples and projecting an image into your mind. It was a Rodian woman, pinned between two men, naked and with their cocks in her holes. 

“Oh Kark.” You cursed, stumbling back against Cody, earning a look from your Master. Cody steadied you against his strong form before you spoke again. “We have to do that or you die and I have to do it anyways?” You asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I guess we don’t really have a choice, do we?” You chuckled nervously. “If I can keep you all from dying and not have to do that with men I don’t know, I’m okay with it.”

“We don’t have to do this, my padawan. We can find another way out of this. And we’re all okay with dying.” Obi-Wan said and you could feel the nods from Rex, Anakin, and Cody. 

“I know Master but the life of a Jedi is about saving as many lives as possible and if I can save your lives, I would like to do that.” You told them, spinning and making eye contact with each man. “And if I have to do that anyways, I’d much rather do it with the four of you.” You finished, facing your master and sticking your chin out defiantly. 

“Little one. Please. You don’t have to do this. We can find another way out.” Obi-Wan pleaded with you. You looked over his shoulders at the guards with blasters pointed at the five of you and knew the likelihood of all of you making it out alive under terms that were not the Rodian’s were very small. 

“Master. Please. It’s okay. I’m not scared of any of you. I know you won’t hurt me.” You gave him a reassuring smile and he opened his mouth to respond again when the Rodian’s shrill voice boomed through the room in Basic.

“Kneel.” He instructed and when your group moved to kneel he spoke again. “Just the girl.”

You dropped to your knees, eyes level with all four men’s hips. Panic raced across Obi-Wan’s face as he spoke again. 

“Please my young padawan. We are at peace with dying. You do not have to do this.” He urged but you silenced him with a hand. 

“Master, the Republic would fall in three days if you were all killed.” His shoulders slumped because he knew you were right. “And I’d much rather have sex with the four of you than any of them. This is okay with me, honestly.” You assured him, nervously reaching out to touch his hand. His fingers clasped in yours, albeit reluctantly, as he nodded. 

“If you’re sure, my padawan.”

The Rodian spoke again, but this time in his native language, so you weren’t sure what he said until Obi-Wan responded. 

“We agree to be the final ceremony. We will be taking our leave when it’s over.” His tone held a note of finality and around his hips you could see the Rodian nod. 

“I’m afraid they would like us to get on with the show.” Obi-Wan said, apologetically. You gulped nervously, you weren’t sure what your next move should be. You looked up and around at the four of them and could see the nerves on their faces too. So you made a decision to reach out into their conscious, speaking when you connected. 

“I’m okay. I want this. Don’t worry about me.” You assured them, flashing images in their minds of you sucking their cocks and then getting fucked by them. You felt their groans in your mind at the images and all four gently started palming themselves. Of course you’d thought about it yourself. They were all good looking men and you were only human. But you only thought about it late at night, alone, and only briefly for fear someone would be listening. And you didn’t think this would be how you get fucked by any of them, but here you were, on your knees and waiting.

They shifted slightly, moving so Obi-Wan and Anakin were on your right and Cody and Rex on your left. Your hands gently took over palming the two in the middle, Obi-Wan and Rex, and felt them harden under your palms. 

When you were satisfied they were hard enough you moved to the two on the outside, Anakin and Cody. You instructed Obi-Wan and Rex to pull themselves out of their trousers, jaw dropping when you saw the size. They chuckled at your expression, which repeated when Anakin and Cody pulled themselves out. 

You leaned forwards, experimentally suckling at your Masters cock. His sharp intake of breath gave you the courage to take him deeper and you stretched your hands out to touch Anakin and Rex on either side of you. You stroked in time with the motions of your mouth, switching off from Rex to Cody. 

You weren’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. It was common belief that celibacy was an oath you took as a Jedi, padawan or knight, but that was untrue. Padawans experimented with each other sexually, and it wasn’t uncommon to find someone sneaking in or out of the older padawan quarters. But this many men at one time? That was all new to you. You’d never even thought about it, let alone actually try it. 

But somehow, even though it was under threat of death, this was the hottest thing you’d ever experienced, fantasy or real life. You were more turned on than you’d ever been, moving your mouth from Obi-Wan to Rex, stroking Cody consistently and switching your hand between Anakin and Obi-Wan on the other side. You could feel their stares burning down on you, the lust in their eyes. You moved over to Cody, sucking him down while your hands flipped between the other three. You flipped your eyes up to look at him and the intensity in his eyes had you clenching. One of his hands reached down to stroke your cheek, feeling himself through the skin. 

Each man felt bigger than the last, your lips stretching around them as you did your best to swallow all of them down. Anakin was last, his fingers tangling slightly in your hair as you wrapped your lips around him. You took him deep and he jerked on your hair in surprise, making you groan around him. 

“You like that?” Anakin asked, more genuine curiosity than lustful questioning. You simply nodded, lips still wrapped around his cock. His head tilted to the ceiling like he was grappling internally, then he yanked on your hair again. You whined deep in your throat as he started a pace for you. It wasn’t much different from the one you’d set for yourself, only now you had the tingling burn at your scalp to remind you who was setting it. 

His started grunting lightly under his breath before pulling you off and instructing the other three to strip down. Obi-Wan laid his robe out on the ground before laying down on it himself, stroking his cock. 

Anakin’s fingers touched your temple as he pulled you upright, asking you if you were ready. You nodded and he pulled you in for a feverish kiss, working your tunic and trousers off before swiping two fingers through your folds. He found them sufficiently wet enough, and pushed you down so you were straddling Obi-Wan, his cock trapped between your bodies. Anakin bent you over, delving two fingers deep inside of you as he worked you open and made sure you were ready. He summoned for lubricant to work your asshole as well and you were on the cusp of orgasm before you even knew what happened. 

“Fuck. You’re squeezing my fingers so tight.” Anakin grunted, two fingers buried in each hole. “Do you think you can take us?” 

You nodded, whimpering.

“Come for us first, little one.” Obi-Wan said, fingers toying with your nipples. You did as he asked, clenching down and releasing, moaning deeply as you did. You slumped against Obi-Wan as Anakin pulled his fingers out of your pussy, and Obi-Wan lined himself up to replace them. You’d been prepped but he was still girthy, choosing to take it slowly with Anakin’s fingers still in your back hole. Once he was fully seated, he started a gentle pace, not really for pleasure but to keep you relaxed and content as Anakin worked your back hole open enough to be able to slip himself in comfortably.

The Rodian barked something at him and Anakin snapped back. 

“You told me I had to fuck her, you didn’t tell me I had to hurt her!” He growled at the reptile, who chuckled. He kept his motions determined, timing with the thrust of the cock in your pussy and scissoring to open you up for him. You needed more, needed to be filled completely with them.

Anakin was working a fourth finger in when your control and desire broke. 

“Anakin. Master. Please. I can take it. Please I need more.” You begged, rolling your hips and digging your fingernails into Obi-Wan’s chest. He grunted, thrusting up into you with desperation as his control broke momentarily before he regained composure. Anakin caved, slicking himself up with the leftover lubricant and began to slip inside. 

He took it slow, worried about hurting you, but you’re whimpering and begging for more and you can feel his control slipping quickly. He can feel you fluttering around him, asshole and pussy clenching. It feels like an eternity before he finally bottoms out and all three of you emit deep groans. The soft slap of skin on skin pulls you out of your cock-dumb haze and you glance over to see Rex and Cody watching fervently, stroking themselves at the sight. 

Anakin pulls out slowly, pushing back in at the same pace, ensuring that you’re ready to take them both. You’re begging, moaning, PLEADING for more friction when Anakin finally snaps. He whispers an “I’m sorry” into your neck as he finally lets go, pounding into you. Obi-Wan’s resolve breaks at the same time and they’re pushing and pulling in time with one another, making you scream for them. You faintly hear the rumbles from the crowd as they appreciate your bodies and then Anakin is pulling you back against him. 

“They want to see you, little one.” He tells you, burying his face in your neck and securing your arms around his. His hands drift to your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples while Obi-Wan’s fingers dig bruises into your hips as he thrusts up. 

“Fuck you look so good like this. Trapped between our cocks.” Anakin tells you, teeth catching the shell of your ear as the two of them continue their punishing pace. Obi-Wan is looking up at you with fire in his eyes as he meets Anakin’s force, thrust for thrust. The moans falling from your mouth were obscene as you neared your climax and when Obi-Wan’s fingers pulled at your nipples and Anakin’s teeth sunk into your neck, you broke. You came, clamping down on both men like your life depended on it. 

Anakin pushed you down so that you were chest to chest with Obi-Wan, your mouths tangling in a heated kiss. Anakin picked up his own pace, fingers digging bruises in your back and hips as he neared his end. Suddenly he let out a strangled cry, leaning over you and biting down hard on your shoulder blade as he spilled himself into you. He soothed the bite with soft kisses as he pulled out, leaving you and Obi-Wan connected. Obi-Wan rolled your bodies, crushing yours beneath his as he started a slow, steady rhythm. It was good, but it wasn’t enough, and you were begging for it harder. You could see the restraint on his face as he held back and you wiggled beneath him, searching desperately for more friction. 

“Please. Master. I can handle it. Please give it to me harder.” You begged, voice high and keening. You could see his resolve snap as he sat back, pulling your hips up to his. His pace was strong, rhythmic, consistent and you found yourself on the cusp of another orgasm when his fingers found your clit. 

“Fuck. Master, I’m going to come.” You told him, pinching your own nipples. His eyes widened at the sight, which encouraged you to pinch harder and meet him thrust for thrust. His pace increased around your clit and you both tumbled over the edge together. His hips slammed into yours as he emptied his release deep inside you. He collapsed on you, foreheads touching as he caught his breath. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. You nodded, your muscles were tired, but in a good way. 

Your breathing slowed to normal as Obi-Wan held you, but a grunt from the front of the room had things in motion again. You were lifted and passed to Cody, who wrapped your legs around his trim waist a hand in your hair, anchoring your mouth to his. Cody could KISS and you found yourself fucking lost in it, the expert feel of his tongue on yours, the way his hands gripped your body. 

He broke away entirely too soon, setting you gently down and pushing you towards Rex, who’d taken Obi-Wan’s spot on the floor. You dropped to your knees, crawling over and kissing him with the same fervor that Cody kissed you with. Rex was less experienced, you could tell, but he kissed with an enthusiasm that you couldn’t help but admire. 

“Hi Captain.” You said as you pulled away. His eyes darkened at the nickname and his fingers gripped your skin tightly. 

Settling over him, you lined his cock up with your entrance, sinking down on him slowly until he was seated completely inside you. Tossing a sultry look over your shoulder back at Cody, you beckoned him with a single phrase.

“Are you going to come play, Commander?” 

You SWORE you heard him growl in his throat as he made his way over to you, dropping to his knees and spreading your cheeks obscenely. 

“Can’t wait to fuck this pretty little hole.” He told you, slipping two fingers in easily as he made sure you were ready for him. You threw your head back, grinding down on Rex’s cock and Cody’s fingers, long moaning wails tearing from your throat. After what felt like an eternity, Cody decided you were ready for him, he pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock. He slid in, inch by deliciously thick inch until he was fully seated inside you. Once he finally was, the three of you stilled momentarily, adjusting to the feel of each other. 

Cody started moving first, long and slow thrusts that had you gasping. Rex did the opposite, short and rough thrusts that entered as Cody pulled out. They fell in and out of time constantly, keeping you precariously balanced on the edge of orgasm. Rex’s grunts were getting deeper and louder and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Cody was trying to pace himself, trying to maintain a rhythm as he thrust in and out, dirty words whispered into your ear. 

Cody pulled you back against him, much like Anakin had and locked your arms around his neck. His fingers found your hips and his teeth found your shoulders as Rex’s fingers tormented your nipples, pinching and pulling. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come.” You warned and Cody’s fingers reached down to circle your bundle of nerves and push you over the edge. You clamped down on the two of them, your orgasm triggering Rex’s as he thrust deeply and emptied himself inside you. Cody pushed you down and you took the opportunity to tangle your tongue with Rex’s as he came down from his high. He whispered praises to you before wiggling from underneath yours and Cody’s conjoined bodies, leaving just the two of you.

Cody was trying not to hurt you, you could sense it. He needed more to get him to the end, but he didn’t want to do something that would make you uncomfortable or harm you. But you wanted him to give you more, wanted him to do what he needed to reach his end. So you pushed off the floor, molding your back to Cody’s chest. His arm wrapped around your waist and you spoke to him. 

“Cmon Cody. I want it harder. You can give it to me.” You told him, fingers scratching the back of his neck. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” He grunted, his thrusts increasing only marginally. 

“I can take it, Commander. I’m not fragile.” You promised, knowing the authority term would be what broke him. He growled into your neck, one hand reaching up to wrap around your throat, the other reaching down to circle your clit. 

“Think you can take me? I guess you’ll find out, little one.” He promised, his thrusts taking on a new fervor as his hand squeezed your throat and his fingers tormented your clit. 

“Feel so good. I’m not gonna last much longer.” His fingers tightened around your throat again and you could feel the beginnings of your orgasm as he fucked you mercilessly. His name was a mantra on your lips as you fell over the edge, pussy clenching around nothing as Cody fucked your asshole. He pushed you down, strong hand in between your shoulder blade as he neared his end and two sharp slaps on your ass cheeks had him coming deep inside you. His body slumped over yours as he came down from his high, covering you protectively. 

“Are you okay, little one?” He asked, a pulling out and moving to wrap you in Obi-Wan’s cloak. You nodded, spent from all the activities and curled up against Cody’s chest, needing the contact. He clutched you tightly, engulfing you in his scent and his warmth. 

“We will be taking our leave now. I believe we have performed up to standard.” Obi-Wan told them. “And we will take back our weapons and armor and leave you.” He demanded and even in your exhausted state you could hear there was no room for argument. There was speaking between them all and then your little group was moving. Cody had passed you off briefly to Rex so he could redress in his blacks, but demanded you back as soon as he was covered. Rex and Cody bundled up their armor and strapped them to their backs and Anakin wrapped up your clothes, carrying them under his arm. 

The four of them passed you off to one another when they got tired as you walked out the same way you’d walked in, Cody to Rex to Anakin to Obi-Wan, keeping you wrapped securely as you dozed in and out. When you finally made it into Obi-Wan’s arms you cracked an eye open to look at him and whispered a weak ‘master’ to apologize for the situation but he shushed you. 

“You did well my Padawan. You saved all of our lives today.” He praised you and you nodded, falling back asleep until you were passed back to Cody. The group reached the ship not long after and Cody carried you to the small bunk on the ship, laying you down on the bed. 

“You need a shower, little one.” He told you, stripping down to the nude again and unwrapping you from the cloak. “C’mon. Let’s get in.” 

He held you under the warm spray, letting the pressure loosen your muscles and finally wake you up enough to stand on your own. Your arms wrapped around Cody’s trim waist, using him for support as he washed your hair and your body before stepping out and wrapping you in a towel. He pulled his own underclothes on before slipping his black shirt over your head and laying the two of you down in bed together. 

“Sleep little one. I’ll be here in the morning.” 

You nodded, body spent and aching, and fell asleep soundly on his chest.


End file.
